Staying For Awhile
by BroImaPokemon
Summary: Ally goes to stay at Austin's house for the weekend. Just him and her alone. The line between friends and more is tested. Will feelings come out? Or will it just stay inside? Auslly/MultiChapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this my actual attempt at a story. Might be sad could be happy..im not actually sure aha. I hope you like it..well I pray you like it..my god if you don't..**

**Death.**

**Will**

**Occur.**

**Eh..maybe not.**

**But you never know.**

**Summary: Ally goes to stay at Austin's house for the weekend. Just him and her alone. The line between friends and more is tested. Will feelings come out? Or will it just stay inside? Auslly/MultiChapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally IF I DID I WOULD RULE THIS FANDOM SO HARDCORE. But I don't.**

Chapter 1.

Ally Dawson doesn't do bad. No! Never! She likes to read, watch clouds and not have fun. As Austin would say. So why is this even brought up you ask? Ah that's because Ally Dawson, is in fact doing something very bad! Well bad for her, normal for some teenagers but then again is Ally your normal teenager? No. Now anyways you know whats going on so lets step foot into the story!

"No dad, im going to Trish's. she rolls her eyes at her dads retreating figure. I mean where else would I go?"

Her dad doesn't answer her, instead waves off her sarcasm with his hand as he steps into his office. Ally on the other hand was nervous to say the least. She had just lied straight to her dads face! Of course she would be staying somewhere tonight, just not with Trish. Ally then came to her senses as she realized she had been standing by the counter in Sonic Boom for a good 10 minutes.

"Well I'm gonna head out now! Not going to do anything bad or crazy or dumb…or" She stopped herself before she blew her cover completely. She ran into the practice room to grab her bag then darted out the door in hope that she wouldn't get caught up in her own words again.

Allys Point of View

*BUUUUUZZZ* Damn I need to turn the volume down I thought to myself as I dug my phone out of my pocket.

*1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE*

*Austin*

"Hey, you on your way over? Im really bored"

I smiled at my phone, as I then shook my head laughing at the fact of where I was really going.

"Yeah im on my way. Be patient!" I sent back as I then shoved my phone into my back pocket.

As I reached Austins house I continuesly asked myself the question of why I was here.

Was it for him? Yeah a little.

Was if for myself? I guess

To try out things? Aha. No..right?

To make my move? Never! Were just friends! Right?...right? ugh

My thoughts came to a hault as I reached the door. I stood patiently bringing myself together as I knocked on the oh so familiar door.

Austin answered the door, shirtless in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. Hot damn I thought to myself as I made a face that resemebled constapation.

"Ally?" "ALLY? Hey are you okay? Ally!"

"Oh what? Sorry spacing out!" I scolded myself as I followed Austin into his house.

"So im really glad you choose to stay over, I mean with Dez out of town I really didn't want to spend the weekend home alone"

"Oh aha yeah its no problem! What are bestfriends for?" Defiantly not for checking them out while the stand shirtless I said to myself.

"Yeah, So movies?"

"Heck yeah!"

"I get to pick though!"

"Austin. No, I know what you'll pick. No horror! They suck!"

"But Alllllyyyyyy come on!"

"Fine, one! Just one!"

"Yes!"

The pair sat down on the couch where Austin put in "Cabin In the Woods". I on the other hand sat there awkwardly, choosing between my spot and the one near Austin. Would he mind if I sat next to him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Austins voice

"Allllyyy come sit next to me"

So that's what I did. The movie started and it was alright at first, then I started to get bored, then tired and before I knew it Austin was shaking me awake saying the movie was over.

"You missed the best part! They totally defeat everything! IT WAS SO COOL!" Austins voice was dripping with excitement as he continuously told me about the parts of the movie I missed.

"I get it! It was a cool movie! Now can we do something else?" I asked, bored of the conversation

"Yeah, wanna write a song?"

"Sounds good!"

We found our way up the stairs to his room, although I had been in here several times I still felt nervous. Was it because I might have feelings for him? Or the fact that he's still shirtless and looking hotter by the second?

I sat down at the piano and begun to play a simple melody, which was then interrupted by Austin singing random words. Which got louder by the second. I turned to look at him though, as he was singing. His eyes were shut and he was so into it. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. DAMN ALLY YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE A STEROTYPICAL GIRL my thoughts shook me from my moment and I then focused more on playing the melody. I slowly made my way to the end of what ever song I was playing and Austin turned to look at me. Before I knew it we were both leaning in, getting closer and closer.

Until.

**WHAT. CLIFF HANGER? Ahha..i don't even know. This is how its going though. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. I do not own "Cabin in the woods" I did enjoy the movie though. SO MAHAHa. REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Like seriously though. Should I continue? Or should I just stop? PLEASE TELL MEH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AYE. It's been awhile hasn't it? Im sorry, I was going to discontinue this story but I firgured "eh..better not" **

**Get it?**

**Huh? HOW ABOUT NOW. IVE BEEN SHOT BY FLYING MEXICAN FOOD!**

**Summary:** **Ally goes to stay at Austin's house for the weekend. Just him and her alone. The line between friends and more is tested. Will feelings come out? Or will it just stay inside? Auslly/MultiChapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, if I did the Auslly fandom would be at peace and all would be well.**

**Chapter 2**

My phone rang pulling us from our trance. Were we really about to kiss?

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Ally, where are you?" It was Trish. I cant believe I forgot to tell her I was staying with Austin.

"Im at Austins, I forgot to tell you I was staying here and you were my cover up im sooo soo sor-"

"Ally shutup I got it ahaha"

"haha thanks Trish. Ill talk to you later kay?"

"Kay!"

"Bye!"

I put my phone on the top of the piano and turned to Austin.

"So that was Trish.."

"yeah I figured as much"

"Yeah I forgot to tell her I was staying with you"

"yeah I got it."

"Mhmm! So whatca wanna do now?"

"MAKE PANCAKES!"

"Auuussstinn. Cmon. Really?"

"yes now hurry up!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

I hurried down the stairs behind him. He could be such a child sometimes! As I walked down the last couple stairs I caught sight of Austin in the kitchen, I don't think I can deny the fact that my feelings for him are strong anymore. Should I tell him? Would he hate me? Ugh, I'm just going to give myself a headache if I continue to think like this.

"Make me some!" I yelled to him as I turned and made my way into the living room, while sitting on the couch and turning the television on.

"Will do!" He yelled back

I turned on PLL, too bad I missed the first 20 minutes of the show. Oh well. I guess I had gotten really into the show because before I knew it, the show was over and Austin was sitting next to me with a blank look on his face.

"Allyyy. ALLY. You there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I really get into the show"

"yeah I could tell, your face hasn't left the T.V for the past 30 minutes!"

"aha yeah sorry"

"Oh yeah I ate your pancakes too.."

"AUSTIN!"

"Sorry!"

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Watch another movie?"

"Kay, sounds good"

Austin put in another scary movie, I didn't even care this time because this one looked somewhat interesting. He put in "The Possestion" and we settled into the couch. About halfway into the movie I could feel myself really starting to get creeped out, and before I knew it I found myself inching towards Austins end of the couch for some sort of protection.

"Awh, Ally a little scared?" Austin wispered into my ear as I curled into his side

"Shutup"

As the movie progressed I found myself sheilding my face into Austins bare chest. This movie was really giving me the creeps! As the movie finally neared its end, I found myself extremely tired. Austin must have been too because at that same moment he yawned and stretched his arms out.

"So ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah..about that..could you possibly stay with me tonight?" I felt weird asking him such a question.

"Awh, did Ally get freaked out by the scary demon?"

"Maybe.." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed tonight Als"

"Thank you"

We then got up from the couch and made our way upstairs. I grabbed my phone from the piano once I got into the room.

*4 new text messages* All from Trish I must add. Ill just read them in the morning, I thought to myself as I turned my phone off.

"Uh Austin I'm gonna go change in the bathroom"

"Kay"

I went to the bathroom and changed into my pjs. Should I make a move on Austin? Maybe just let him know? Nah. That'd probably be dumb. I walked back into his room and threw my bag by the piano. Austin was already in bed.

"So you gonna join me?" He said while raising his eyebrows suggestivly.

"aha why yes I am" I replied while climbing into the bed.

"Yeah, well night Ally" He said while turning off the light on the night stand.

"Night Aus"

I turned over to only find Austin looking at me. His eyes were highlighted in the little light shining through from the moon.

"hey" might as well start conversation

"Als, do you ever think that we could be more..than uh..friends?" He barely made the sentence out. He sounded so nervous.

"Yeah..but I feel like it would ruin our friendship if we broke up"

"Would it be worth the shot?"

"Mayb-"

I was cut off by Austins lips on mine. It felt amazing. Not to sound sterotypical but I felt fireworks. I slowly found myself kissing him back. The kiss its self was slow and passionate. I pulled away first.

"Woah.."

"Aha yeah I know."

"So what..what does that make us?" I had to ask. You cant just kiss your bestfriend and get away with it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh..yes"

My god. I am Austins girlfriend. Holy crap. Is this real? Is this actually happening?

"Great" His voice sounded so happy

"yeah, im tired though, so night babe"

"Night"

We then fell into a deep sleep. Best night ever.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? MY GOD I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. DID THIS SUCK? SHOULD I JUST STOP? OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. Tell meh. Please. I luh you. I know its short but HEY ITS SOMETHING.**

**Seriously though I do love you.**

**Review my bebes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I think I'm going to discontinue "Staying For Awhile" yeah. Sorry if you enjoyed it I've just run out of ideas. I'm better with one-shots. Poohie. Unless someone wants to give me ideas. That'd kinda work but yeah for now its over. More one-shots though!


End file.
